


9 to 5

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You've got some free time this afternoon, and what better way to spend it than catching up with your lover in his office...?





	9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> _Nsfw with Gabriel please! Maybe having some fun in his office Your writing is amazing!_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You knocked on the door to Gabriel’s office, waiting patiently for the door to slide open. You stepped inside when it did to see Gabriel’s chin resting on his fist, staring with heavy brows at his screen.

“Good afternoon, Commander,” you said coolly, and that earned you a chuckle from him.

“No need for the formalities when we’re alone,” he put in, expression relaxing.

You smiled as you approached him, arms wrapping around his neck from behind as you gave him a squeeze.

“You never know where there’s eyes and ears, sir,” you teased, putting a kiss on the nape of his neck. You didn’t miss the way his breath hitched, and you smiled to yourself as you smoothed your hands out over his shoulders.

“Everything alright?” You added. “You seemed kind of tense when I first came in.”

“Just budgets and bureaucracy. Nothing too big. When are you going to be done that project with Engineering? I miss you,” he sighed, leaning back for a kiss.

“Soon,” you promised, leaving a few pecks on his forehead. “We’re almost done with the prototype design, and Lindholm liked the changes I made—though he didn’t say it exactly like that.”

Gabriel laughed knowingly, and the sound made warmth bloom out in your chest. You rested your cheek on his crown, and the two of you let the silence hang on for a minute while you appreciated the chance to just be close to one another for a moment.

“I guess there’s a reason you came to see me,” he sighed, and almost sounded sad.

You put a kiss on top of his beanie. “Actually, there isn’t. I just had some free time this afternoon, and I wanted to see you,” you answered, kissing the space behind his ear.

“Careful,” he hummed, taking your hand to kiss your palm. “Keep that up and you won’t be be walking out of here.”

You nipped at his earlobe as your delicate touch moved along his nape and the shape of his jaw. “You don’t need to threaten me, Commander—I don’t want to leave if I can still walk.”

In an instant, Gabriel was on his feet and you were pinned between his solid body and the wall as he crushed his mouth against yours. You didn’t hold back your moan as you squirmed against him.

He bit at your lips as his hands roamed freely over your hips and sides, and the plump shape of your breasts. “You sure you’re ready for me?” He purred, grinding against you.

Your breath hitched as you felt the hard line of his erection pressed against your stomach, but you nodded. “Been ready, sir,” you murmured, your voice a little too reedy.

He closed the distance between you again, pressing you into a hungry kiss that weakened your knees, and sent pure liquid pleasure searing out over your nerves. You moaned into his mouth as your arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he pressed his knee between your thighs, up against the heat of your mound.

“Bet you’re wet for me already,” he purred, lips and teeth grazing down your throat. “Bet I could raw you on my desk, right now, and you’d take it.”

His words sent heat flaring in your gut, and you whined as you ground against his leg, desperately seeking the friction of his touch. He chuckled as he cupped you through your trousers, reveling in the sound of your wanton gasp.

“Let’s find out,” he murmured, hoisting you up by your ass and spinning around to set you on the flat surface of his desk.

“This is in the way,” he said, reaching for your shirt. You quickly tugged it off, reaching behind you to unhook your bra—the last time he’d said that, he’d shredded your clothes, and you liked this bra a lot. He chuckled as his hands fondled the plush mounds of your breasts and tweaked your nipples.

“Good girl,” he purred, leaning down to lave his tongue over a tender bud. He ground his hips against your crotch, erection straining against his trousers, and you whined as you squeezed at his nape.

“Gabriel, please,” you murmured, hoping the rest of your plea could go unspoken. He tugged off your boots and worked on your belt and trouser fastenings. You lifted your hips to let him slide them down, leaving you completely bare but for the soft cotton of your panties. He traced the damp length of your slit through the fabric, nostrils flaring as you moaned out loud, hips moving into his touch.

“Please,” you whispered again. He pushed the fabric aside, his thumb rubbing broad, slow strokes over your clit.

“Looks like I was right,” he teased, licking his lips.

You whined his name, and he chuckled as he glanced at your face. “Something you need?” He purred, teasing a fingertip against your entrance.

“Please, Gabriel, I want your mouth,” you whispered.

He slowly sank down into his chair. “Well… since you asked so nicely—”

The sound of your panties tearing made you gasp, and you sucked in a breath as he pushed your thighs wide, blowing a gentle stream of air against your clit. When you whined his name again, he hummed and flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub.

“I like how that sounds in your mouth,” he murmured against your soft skin, the baritone of his voice sending heat flaring up your spine and out from your centre.

“What does?” You mumbled, pulling his beanie off so you could card your fingers through his hair.

“My name,” he answered, then dragged his tongue along your slit. You fell back into the desk with a loud gasp, fingers tightening in his hair.

“Oh, fuck—Gabriel—”

“That’s it,” he purred, trailing from clit to perineum. He lifted your hips, hooking your knees over his shoulders as he buried in closer. He wasn’t being experimental or testing the waters, he was properly devouring you, not pausing to come up for air. All you could do was ride out the wave of unrelenting pleasure, thighs squeezing around his head as you gripped tightly at him.

He suckled on the throbbing bud of your clit and you wailed as you tugged at his roots. He groaned low against your slick flesh, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure up your spine as it rippled out from your core. Your bleary gaze searched for his, and his warm, dark eyes flicked up to yours. He looked positively _wicked_ when he looked at you that way, and your breath caught on a loud moan.

“Please, Gabriel,” You whimpered. “I’m so close—”

“Go on,” he cooed, sucking harder on your aching clit. “Come on my face.”

You fell back against the desk, biting your lip as you rode him. He fell silent as he redoubled his efforts, suckling kisses and broad strokes with the flat of his tongue finally sending you over the edge. You went rigid as you cried, riding his face as you chased the delicious heat of his mouth. It came over you in waves, one after another in rapid succession, your inner muscles clenching as he dragged your orgasm on for just a little too long.

“ _Gabriel_ —”

He finally let up when you cried out, and licked his lips as he sat back. You lay on the flat top of his desk, thighs trembling wildly as he carefully eased you off his shoulders. Lazy kisses teased along your thigh, groin, and outer labia as he stood.

He pulled off his hoodie and the compression shirt beneath it, and you looked up when you heard the clicking of his belt, unconsciously spreading your legs around him. He chuckled as he inched closer, fisting his fat cock as he stroked along the plane of your thigh with his free hand.

“Eager for me again so soon?” He teased, his expression unbearably smug.

You reached between your legs to spread yourself open with one hand, resting on your elbow as you looked up at him pleadingly. He hummed appreciatively as he brushed the crown against your clit.

“I guess that’s a yes,” he purred, then slowly eased in.

He was hot and thick, and he split you wide. With a whimper, you dropped to your back, gripping the desk overhead as you focused on the exquisite feeling of being so full.

“Oh, my God,” you whined, hips twitching as he brushed his thumb over the fat swell of your clit.

“You’re all warm and soft inside,” he hummed, pressing hot, slow kisses along the curve of your shoulder. “Can’t wait to nail you to my desk,” he added, pushing your knees up towards your shoulders. No sooner had he bottomed out than he was moving, setting an unrelenting pace as he hammered into your tender body.

Stars burst behind your eyes as his crown stroked your sweet spot, bumping against your cervix on every other thrust. All you could do was babble helplessly about how good he felt, and beg him not to stop. He fondled your breasts and tweaked the nipples as he ground his hips against yours, making you wail out in pleasure. You reached for him, and his fingers curled up in yours, pinning you against the desk. You chased his gruff thrusts as your legs tightened around his middle.

Eyes watering, pleasure seared your nerves. “Oh, Gabriel—”

“Good girl,” he purred, body burning hot against yours. “You’re taking me so well.”

Each snap of his hips felt like it hollowed you out, and when he withdrew you felt the longing ache of that emptiness—though not for long, as his tempo began to increase rapidly.

You whimpered out his name as your fingers flexed in his, eyes bleary as you searched his hungry gaze. Sweat beaded along his forehead, and the heat behind his eyes bore into you. Your breath caught in your throat as his thumb brushed tight circles around your clit, pushing you closer to your release.

“ _Please_ ,” you begged, inner muscles clenching tightly. “Please, Gabriel, I can’t—”

“You can,” he murmured, lips brushing over your forehead as he railed you. Your pleasure coiled tighter and tighter as his thick length dragged along your sensitive walls. “Come on,” he whispered, breath hot against your ear. “Come for me. Let me feel you milking me—”

And you let yourself fall, pleasure cascading over your senses in waves of heat, your walls clenching almost painfully around his cock. He lasted only a few more thrusts before he buried deep with a low snarl, emptying himself inside your pliant body. You lay still beneath him but for the subtle aftershocks of pleasure rippling out from your core and making you twitch.

He groaned as he withdrew from you, and you both watched as his semen slowly poured out of you onto his desk. He tutted as he pushed your thighs a little wider so he could get a better view.

“You’re messing up my desk,” he scolded, though his words held no bite. You sighed as you slicked your fingers between your legs, catching a bit of the fallout and drawing your hand back up to lick it clean. You didn’t miss how his nostrils flared, and you giggled.

“And whose fault is it that I made a mess, Commander?” You purred, licking your lips. Palms flat on either side of your hips, Gabriel loomed over you with a severe expression, even as he kissed you.

“We could make a bigger mess,” he murmured, twitching against your thigh. You knew he’d be ready to go before he could get you off again—damn that super soldier stamina.

“You’re incorrigible,” you laughed, and he chuckled as he kissed you again, already pulling up his chair and hooking your knees over his shoulders.

“Are you complaining?” He purred against your thigh, nipping soft kisses against your skin. You sighed as you carded your fingers through his soft curls, tugging him closer to your mound.

“Not at all.”


End file.
